This invention relates generally to portable irrigation devices for trees such as saplings or the like. Typically, the portable irrigation device is a drip irrigation device comprising a pliable or flexible bag for temporarily storing water with the flexible bag having small openings or ports on the bottom of the bag to permit water to slowly drip or seep into the soil beneath the container. The drip irrigation method being a preferred irrigation method since less water is lost through evaporation or runoff as the water is directly absorbed by the soil. One of the difficulties with portable drip irrigation devices is that the process of filling the flexible irrigation bag with water is awkward since the filler neck on the irrigation bag needs to be held in an elevated position in order for one to fill the irrigation bag with water. However, as irrigation bags are typically made from flexible materials it is oftentimes awkward or difficult for a person to hold the filler neck of the water bag in an elevated position. Typically, as water fills the water bag the weight of the water within the bag exerts a downward force on the bag, which may cause a person to lose their grip on the filler neck. In addition, once the storage bag is filled it is desirable to quickly close the inlet on the water bag to prevent water backflow through the filler neck.